Vehicle occupants often desire privacy. Privacy sunshades may be raised to cover windows to provide privacy, but can block an occupant's view out of the windows. One-way mirror coatings or tints can be formed on the side windows of a vehicle to enhance privacy, but these arrangements may cause the windows to be too shiny or too dark.
It can therefore be challenging to provide vehicle windows with desired characteristics. If care is not taken, windows may be too reflective, may be insufficiently transparent for viewing, may have an appearance that is insufficiently flexible, or may have other undesired attributes.